Bienvenue en Enfer
by Kesyla
Summary: [post saison 9] Crowley vient de récupérer le titre de Roi de l'Enfer, mais est-ce seulement tout ? Que réserve-t-il pour la suite ? Et s'il était question de Dean Winchester ?


Auteur: Kesyla

Titre: Bienvenue en Enfer

Genre : Aventure, surnaturel.

Mot de l'auteur : Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 9, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Sinon, je vous laisse découvrir ce one shot avec Crowley et une rencontre peu habituelle. Bonne lecture.

**Bienvenue en Enfer**

La chaleur de la pièce sombre mêlée à l'humidité, dessinait des nuages de vapeurs. La visibilité de la pièce était presque réduite à néant. Seuls les faibles halos de lumières émanant des bougies, éclairaient la pièce. Toutefois, cette atmosphère lui plaisait. Seul, coupé de tout, il pouvait réfléchir à la suite des évènements et Dieu savait qu'il aurait à faire. Penser à l'entité divine de Dieu le faisait toujours sourire. S'il était si bon, comme les humains le pensaient, pourquoi avait-Il créé les démons, fantômes et autres goules ? Il ne remettait pas en question l'existence de Dieu, seulement sa nature profonde. Un soupire d'aise s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres : depuis son kidnapping par les Winchester, il n'avait pu se prélasser de la sorte. Il était sevré du sang humain et ses pouvoirs répondaient tous à l'appel. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant qu'à ce moment même. Il était de nouveau le Roi de l'Enfer et personne ne pouvait le contester. Abaddon n'était plus, les démons de pacotilles l'avaient tous rejoint un à un après de multitudes offrandes. Ils respectaient tous derechef les contrats passés avec les humains ils se montraient même créatifs, une première !

La quiétude de Crowley fut distraite. Le bol de sang fraichement versé dans le calice, frémissait. Un démon souhaitait le contacter. Un soupire fila entre les lèvres de l'entité humaine : même chez lui en Enfer, il aimait utiliser les hôtes de chair et de sang. Les yeux du démon s'ouvrirent et il ajusta par un geste précis les manches de son costume noir. Il déroula un long parchemin, sorti de sa poche intérieure, et il relut rapidement les closes de son contrat type. Qu'importe le démon qui lui demanderait une faveur, il en obtiendrait un bénéfice. Une ombre se glissa le long de son mollet et échoua sur la cuisse de Crowley. Ce dernier sursauta violemment : il n'avait pas remarqué l'un de ses chiens s'était introduit dans la pièce. Parfois, ils arboraient trop d'affection envers lui. Un chien de l'Enfer qui se montrait aussi gentil qu'un caniche : cela n'aurait aucun sens ! Le chien grogna contre l'ordre de son maitre. En réponse, Crowley l'envoya sans ménagement contre le mur par un claquement de doigts.

- Daisy, ce n'est pas parce que tu es nouvelle que tu dois reproduire les gestes d'un vulgaire chien ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'obéir ! Déclara Crowley dans un murmure autoritaire.

L'attention de Crowley se porta de nouveau sur le calice. Des vagues ondulaient avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Cette fois-ci, aucun doute n'était possible. Quelqu'un cherchait à le contacter.

- Crowley. Affirma une voix assurée.

Les lèvres de Crowley s'arquèrent d'un large sourire. Cette voix, il l'avait reconnue sans aucune hésitation. Il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre si rapidement. La situation lui plaisait et il en était plus que satisfait. Il savait qu'il était en position de force. Le démon de plus puissant de l'Enfer reprit une position confortable sur le fauteuil en velours. Sans que son sourire ne s'efface, il se mit en condition pour débuter la conversation.

- Bien le bonjour, Ô premier meurtrier de l'histoire de l'humanité. Je suis ravi que tu me contactes enfin. Notre première rencontre ne m'a pas montrée dans l'un de mes grands jours. Je suis navré de t'avoir imposé cela, mais, sache que….

Crowley sentait que son interlocuteur voulait le faire taire : ce qu'il fit. Afin de poursuivre la discussion, il le fallait persuader qu'ii était le plus puissant des deux. Crowley l'était devenu, il le savait mais l'autre devait demeurer dans l'inconnu.

- Crowley, tu es toujours trop bavard. Rendez-vous tout de suite, au même endroit que la dernière fois. Vient seul.

Le sang cessa de bouger et le silence s'abattit à travers la pièce. Crowley reprit possession de ses muscles faciaux. Il était parfois difficile de jouer la comédie – même pour lui qui excellait dans cet art. Il racla le fond de la gorge pour retrouver un peu de contenance. L'idée de le retrouver sur ses terres ne l'enchantait guère mais il ne risquait rien, plus rien du tout maintenant. Le fait de le rencontrer dans le même lieu l'étonna une fraction de seconde. Mais était-ce si surprenant qu'il habitait encore la même demeure que celle qui abrite la tombe de sa femme ? Vue le lien qu'ils avaient entretenu, ce n'était que prévisible. Crowley cessa ses rêvasseries, il devait se rendre de suite dans un cottage au fin fond du Missouri. Il se leva, dépoussiéra son costume et se téléporta aussitôt.

Comme quelques semaines auparavant, il se retrouvait assis dans le canapé en cuir. Le ménage et le rangement étaient toujours impeccables ! La décoration de la maisonnette transpirait trop l'humanité pour Crowley. Elle était tellement humaine que ce qu'elle lui reflétait n'était que froideur et indifférence. Le détail de l'hôte était poussé à l'extrême. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le salon, une tasse de thé fumante l'attendait sur la table basse. Crowley fixait la vapeur d'eau qui dessinait d'étranges figures dans l'espace. L'intensité des figures s'estompait au fur et à mesure que le temps filait. Le silence était une sensation que Crowley ne supportait pas : il avait besoin de se concentrer sur un son pour que ses pensées restent limpides. A ce moment-là, ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller telle une spirale infernale et il pouvait perdre sa légendaire confiance en lui. Il tapota alors sur la table basse. Du bout de ses doigts, la mélodie de la chevauchée des Valkyries retentit dans la pièce. Au rythme des notes, Crowley imaginait les démons posséder peu à peu les humains sur Terre une note supplémentaire, et il réalisa qu'il était le Roi de l'Enfer mais aussi de la Terre. Les Anges n'étaient plus que des rebuts du Paradis, les Léviathans oubliés au Purgatoire. Les portes du Paradis et du Purgatoires étant clauses : les humains étaient siens. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage sévère de Caïn qui le fixait. Ce dernier était irrité de la présence de Crowley, pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait convié à sa table. Egal à son bagou, Crowley amorça la discussion.

- Caïn, mon tueur éternel, ça me fait plaisir de te voir et encore plus de te savoir en pleine forme !

Malgré la convivialité de Crowley, Caïn demeura immobile : les paroles de Crowley l'indifféraient. Il ne l'avait pas convoqué pour discuter à propos de batailles légendaires mais il voulait évoquer un fait bien plus important, ou plutôt, évoquer quelqu'un. Quant à Crowley, il observait son hôte, il savait que ce dernier ne l'appréciait pas et le trouvait trop bruyant. Toutefois, il percevait une certaine défiance envers lui il n'appréciait que davantage la situation.

- Merci pour ta réponse Caïn, je suis vraiment ému. Néanmoins, vois-tu, depuis qu'Abbadon n'est plus, je dois remettre en place le bordel qu'elle a créé en Enfer. Enfin, quand je parle de bordel, je ne parle pas de bordel humain, mais je pense que tu m'as compris !

- Crowley, la voix de Caïn fut ferme, tu n'es pas là afin que je puisse t'écouter jacasser. Je t'ai fait venir car j'aimerai avoir des réponses.

- Des réponses ? Le regard de Crowley pétillait, Caïn était encore plus imprévisible que prévu. Tu aimerais avoir des réponses à propos de quoi ? Souffla le Roi de l'Enfer.

Crowley remarqua le visage stoïque de Caïn ce qui eut pour conséquence, d'élargir le sourire de Crowley. La négociation porterait donc sur une personne – humaine ou non – mais il était certain que Caïn lui évoquerait la Première Lame. Sinon cette rencontre n'aurait pas de sens. D'un signe négligeant de la main, Crowley invita Caïn à poursuivre l'échange. Sans broncher, ni bouger, Caïn répondit sans une once d'agacement.

- Dean Winchester.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Caïn me convoque, moi le Roi de l'Enfer pour parler de Dean Winchester, le célèbre chasseur de démon.

Un silence fila à travers la pièce. Crowley irradiait de plaisir : il jubilait de la situation. Visiblement, les indices l'avaient conduit à la vérité et maintenant, il serait fixé une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement, avant de s'en assurer il allait continuer son petit jeu, après tout, c'était ainsi qu'il arrivait à obtenir le maximum d'informations, et Caïn n'en serait pas exempt.

- J'ai compris : notre dernière visite à réveiller en toi un sentiment que tu avais refoulé depuis longtemps : l'amitié !

- Crowley, tu ne peux jamais te taire ? Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Absolument pas ! Répondit immédiatement le Roi de l'Enfer, rayonnant.

- Tu lui as donné la Première Lame.

La phrase n'était pas une interrogation mais une affirmation. Cette phrase ne produit qu'une seule réaction chez Crowley : son visage reflétait sa position de force, mais aussi sa puissance.

- Il se pourrait que la Première Lame ait pu se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux mains de Dean Winchester.

- Tu lui as donc bel et bien donné. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça implique ?

Crowley haussa les épaules et répondit innocemment :

- Je présume qu'il aura de meilleurs réflexes et une force démultipliée.

- Bien plus. Tu le sais bien et je sais que tu comptes l'utiliser.

- Là, tu éveilles ma curiosité Caïn. Tu me convoques et m'annonces des choses dont je n'ai connaissance. Tu peux partager tes pensées, ton savoir ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient, Caïn soupira. L'attitude de Crowley l'exaspérait mais il ne semblait pas savoir que réveiller la marque de Caïn signifiait, à moins que Crowley bluffait comme à l'accoutumée. Toutefois, l'enjeu était trop important pour prendre ce risque. Crowley était un démon trop jeune pour réaliser la plénitude de la puissance de la Marque et la Lame réunies.

- La marque lui permet déjà d'exceller dans l'art de la guerre. Si j'avais su que tu mettais réellement la main sur la Première Lame, je ne lui aurais jamais infligée cette marque.

Crowley se rapprocha légèrement de Caïn et lui chuchota :

- Tu sous-entends que combinées, la Marque et la Lame donnent encore un résultat plus puissant ?

Le regard de Caïn s'arrêta sur celui de Crowley. Caïn s'aperçut de son erreur : Crowley savait tout, il était trop tard pour éviter que l'inévitable se reproduise. La seule parade que Caïn usita : l'évidence.

- Tu mens très mal, tu sais.

- Caïn, tu sais pertinemment que mentir ce n'est qu'omettre une partie de la vérité. Tu es plus âgé que moi, tu devrais le savoir.

- Comme tu dois déjà tout savoir, souffla Caïn.

- Peut-être, je te l'accorde mais je veux l'entendre de ta propre bouche, sinon, pourquoi m'aurais-tu fait venir ?

Dans l'impasse, Caïn ne pouvait que lui révéler la vérité. Après tout, il avait promis que les meurtres devaient s'arrêter. Mais sans la Lame et en ayant transmis la Marque, était-il encore te retenir cette puissance dévastatrice ? Il était incapable d'y répondre, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait fait venir Crowley. Il voulait des certitudes : l'enjeu était trop crucial.

- A force d'utiliser la Lame, Dean va devenir l'égal d'un Chevalier de l'Enfer, comme l'a été Abbadon, comme je l'ai été. Seulement, il sera beaucoup plus puissant.

- J'y comptais bien, déclara Crowley, satisfait. Rien d'autre à me révéler ? Si tu penses m'apprendre que ce très cher Castiel ne pourra rien faire pour Dean, je le sais aussi. Il me l'a pris une fois, mais il ne pourra pas le sauver une seconde fois.

- Comment ça « une seconde fois » ? S'étonna Caïn.

Crowley eut un sourire malicieux, ses yeux transpiraient la malice. Caïn n'avait pas eu vent de l'ensemble des évènements de la vie de Dean, surtout des éléments récents.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Un sourcil du Roi de l'Enfer s'arqua. Dean n'est plus de ce monde.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est mort ? Le visage de Caïn blêmit : il craignait que Crowley ait franchi des limites que personne n'avait encore dépassées.

- Evidemment. Vue ta réaction, tu ne le pensais pas possible d'accepter la mort si facilement.

- Son humanité allait mourir de toute façon : la soif de combat de la Marque et la Lame l'auraient consommé, dans l'hypothèse qu'il l'utilise à chaque combat. Abbadon n'est plus, donc il les a utilisées. C'est la raison qui l'a fait passer de l'autre coté ?

Caïn tentait de relativiser les faits, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue.

- Absolument pas ! Trancha Crowley. C'est là où l'histoire devient irrésistible. Métatron l'a tué et Sam, son frère, a voulu l'aider grâce à mes « contacts ». Ce que j'ai fait : je l'ai ramené, il est bel et bien en vivant maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas Caïn, ta descendance est bien là. Ta lignée est toujours vivante, même si Caïn Contemporain n'est plus là pour sauver Abel Actuel.

- Tu n'as quand même pas osé ?

Caïn savait Crowley avide de pouvoir et qu'il utiliserait tous les moyens pour y parvenir. Sa réputation n'avait rien à envier à la réalité. Seulement, Caïn n'imaginait pas qu'un démon aurait pu dépasser les tabous, des interdits disparus de la mémoire collective. Il restait quelques traces de ces tabous créant des abominations dévastatrices, mais il n'avait pas songé que Crowley s'en emparerait. Que pouvait-il faire désormais ? Mise à part faire disparaitre Crowley, il ne décernait aucune issue possible. Crowley décela une crispation émanant de Caïn : il ne s'était trompé sur aucun point de son plan.

- Je sais qu'avec le temps, tu as regretté plus d'une fois le pacte avec Lucifer mais pourtant, à la base, tu as accepté ce pacte. C'était ton destin, comme celui de Dean d'aller en Enfer et de devenir un démon.

- Un démon certainement plus puissant que toi. Tu en as conscience au moins ?

Crowley ne put contenir un rire ravageur.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Il observa un instant le visage austère de Caïn qui ne laissait rien transparaître si ce n'est un soupçon d'inquiétude. Crowley s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et fixa les marron yeux de Caïn.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce qui aller se passer ? Voyons Caïn, tu penses que Dean est conscient d'être un démon ? Non. Par contre, je peux communiquer avec lui et réveiller sa part démoniaque dès que je le souhaite.

Suite à cette révélation, Caïn se tut. Crowley ne connaissait pas le mal qu'il avait réveillé, invoquer un tabou sur Terre, ce n'était jamais un bon présage. Même pour les démons, les Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse représentaient le mal. Tout ce qu'ils aimaient était sang, souffrance, violence et imprévisible. Oter la vie d'un être humain ou créer le chaos n'était pas une fin pour eux, mais causer souffrance et terreur l'étaient. Aussi, la seule personne capable de les restreindre un minimum était Lucifer qui était scellé dans une cage de l'Enfer. Libérer Lucifer pour contrôler Dean était une éventualité impossible à réaliser, sinon, l'Apocalypse se réaliserait. Même s'il était un démon, Caïn se refusait à cette prophétie. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Caïn ne comprenait pas le dessein que Crowley voulait instaurer. A ce moment là, Caïn regretta d'avoir laissé la Lame au fin fond de l'Océan ! S'il avait pu la cacher quelque part, il aurait pu éviter une partie de cette histoire. Sans la Lame, la Marque n'était qu'une obsession pour le meurtre, elle pouvait nuire à personne à condition qu'elle soit apprivoisée, comme il l'avait fait. Seulement, la Première Lame, elle, portait une propre conscience. Elle poussait quiconque forgée de la Marque, à obtenir la vue du sang, quelque soit son prix. Caïn, mû par ses réflexions, ne fit raisonner que le silence à travers la pièce. Ce silence conforta Crowley, il savait qu'il avait gagné, il savait que Caïn, le légendaire Caïn n'était plus. Il avait la certitude qu'il était plus puissant que son hôte.

- Tout est dit Caïn, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla le Roi de l'Enfer.

Caïn ne pouvait que redouter le pire : il avait senti la rage de la Marque s'amenuiser. Il avait cru posséder des pouvoirs supérieurs à Crowley. Mais Dean devait déjà les avoir acquis, laissant le maître originel sans force. Face à Crowley, il n'était qu'un démon ancien, expérimenté certes, mais vulgaire. Sur cette pensée, il réalisa que Crowley s'était levé. Ce dernier ajusta son costume et sourit. Etrangement, son regard aspirait à de la compassion.

- Mon cher Caïn, ton rôle est révolu. Maintenant, Dean est devenu le nouveau Caïn et je ne peux que te remercier pour cela. Je n'ai que deux mots à te dire « merci et adieu ».

D'un claquement de doigts, Caïn disparu. Crowley l'avait envoyé dans l'une des cellules de l'Enfer. Caïn pourrait lui être utile si Dean se montre moins coopératif. Réalisant que le thé était toujours posé sur la table basse, Crowley reprit place sur le canapé. Il saisit la tasse qui lui avait été désignée : elle était froide. Il la réchauffa par le pouvoir de ses mains en un instant. Il avait Dean avec lui, et aucun démon n'était aussi puissant que lui : il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de l'Enfer, et bientôt de la Terre. Il savourait aussi bien le breuvage fleuri que sa victoire face à Caïn.

Fin

J'apprécie beaucoup le personnage de Caïn même si on le voit peu dans la série. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu idée de ce one shot. J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que je me suis amusée pour l'écrire!


End file.
